wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Red Sun Rising
Prologue As the metal door slammed behind the group of terrified dragons, the chuckling of Adalwulf's soldiers ringing from outside. Queen Owl pushed through the tightly packed crowd of panicked dragons. "Out of my way! Where are my daughters?" "Mama!" a dark orange dragonet cried out, slipping between the talons of a long-legged Rainwing. "Where's Finch?" Owl pulled her daughter close, wrapping her wings around her. "I don't know. Your three aunts are missing too." The flash of the king's orange scales twinkled in the corner of the queen's eye. "Hawk! Over here!" The clambered toward them, twining his tail into his mate's. "I managed to get a look out of the hole on the ceiling. They-" "Shut up in there!" a voice boomed from the top of the chamber. The claustrophobic room fell silent aside from fearful panting. The clack of teeth rattled through the chamber as they were placed onto the circular hole on the ceiling, the hiss of gas escaping quickly from the soldiers' mouths. Shrieks filled the chamber as the dragons began to panic, scratching at the walls and attempting to escape. Owl pulled her daughter even closer, trying to keep the gas away from her face. She looked down at her, coughing as the stinging gas made its way into her lungs. "Tawny." she said as she slipped a necklace off, clipping it around her daughter's neck. "Take this. It'll-" She stopped, coughing even harder. "It'll protect you. It won't let you be hurt by those dragons..." "Mama, don't go." Tawny whimpered as Owl began to lose consciousness. Owl smiled weakly, touching her claw to the orb on the thin golden chain hanging around Tawny's neck. A tiny spark flickered in the orb, glowing faintly with a warm light. "Always remember... who you are, Tawny." she whispered as she slouched to the floor. Tawny squeezed her eyes shut, a tear running down her face as Rainwings fell to the ground around her. Silence consumed the room as the scratching along the stone outside scrambled to the ground. "Are they all dead?" a voice asked. "We believe so, sir." "Very good. Open up the chamber. We must dispose of the bodies on the leader's orders. As long as all the royals are dead, his orders will not be challenged." Tawny held her breath as the heavy door opened, scraping along the ground. Tawny, when the door is open, fly out and run far away. Owl's voice whispered in the back of the princess's mind. Tawny held herself close to the ground, sprawling out to make herself seem dead as she forced a blank expression on her face. She swallowed a gulp of air as a guard walked past her, jabbing something pointy into her ribs. She held back a yelp as the guard continued through the room. She opened one eye slightly and searched quickly through the chamber. The tall red Skywing guard was gazing along the bodies lining the floor. His black uniform billowed around him, like a shadowy ghost. The princess silently brought herself to her feet and slinked to the iron door, sneaking out behind two bored and distracted guards. As she grew further away from them, she began to run toward the forest, disappearing into the thorn bushes lining the trees. She looked back at the camp, her golden-yellow eyes filled with sorrow. "I have to leave the kingdom. I can never return." she whispered to herself as she continued toward the mountains on the border. Chapter One Thunder rumbled quietly in the distance, waking Tawny from her sleep. A raindrop plopped onto her snout. She sniffed, shaking it off as she pulled herself to her feet. She stared up at the rolling grey clouds as the drops pittered along her scales. She sighed as she whisked her tail into a puddle, retreating into the small cave behind her. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)